leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tryndamere/Background
Lore |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Freljord |residence = Freljord |occupation = King of Freljord |faction = Freljord |friends = Ashe, Gragas, Braum |rivals = Sejuani, Aatrox |related=}} Lore= Fueled by his unbridled fury and rage, Tryndamere cuts his way through the tundra, mastering the art of battle by challenging the Freljord's greatest warriors. The wrathful barbarian seeks revenge on the one who decimated his clan and strikes down all those who stand between him and his final retribution. Struggling to survive in the harsh, frostbitten Freljord, the young Tryndamere and his people warred with other tribes over the scarce resources of the land. One such battle changed his life forever. Raiders ambushed Tryndamere's clan in the dead of night, and though his warriors were able to push the first wave of attackers back, they weren't prepared for the that next stepped forth. He wielded a cruel, living sword, and inspired an unhinged bloodlust in the invaders with his unearthly magic. Tryndamere's tribe was overrun within moments. With no hope of defeating the enigmatic being, Tryndamere threw himself at certain death. The dark figure swatted him aside, mortally wounding the young barbarian. Tryndamere saw death and destruction engulf his home as his life slipped away. No one was left standing - only the screams of the dying remained. Unable to surrender to death, Tryndamere gave in fully to his wrath. His blood boiled and his anger consumed him, banishing his mortality. He staggered to his feet - barely able to take hold of his sword - steeling himself for the decisive confrontation with the shadowy being. But the dark figure did not even lift his blade, and instead gave Tryndamere a knowing smile as he withdrew into the shadows. That was the last time the barbarian ever saw his nemesis. A man robbed of his home and his people, Tryndamere wandered across the Freljord for years, vowing to forge himself into a brutal instrument of revenge. He visited all the tribes in the frozen wastes, besting each of their warriors until there were none left to challenge. In doing so, he mastered the barbarian ways of war and harnessed his anger as a force to be reckoned with. With sword in hand and rage in his heart, he is now on an undying quest for vengeance against the one who destroyed the life he once knew. |-|Old Lore= There are those who choose not to live in one of the great city-states of Valoran. Instead, they live in remote locales, often as part of a nomad or barbarian tribe. While perils abound in these untamed lands, there is also great freedom in being removed from the politics of Valoran. Tryndamere was born a member of one of these barbarian tribes in northern Valoran. Even as a young boy, it was obvious that he would grow in martial prowess to become one of his clan's greatest warriors. However, as his clan moved south between the Howling Marsh and the Ironspike Mountains, they came across strangers in black garb, brandishing symbols of a beast's skull. Despite Tryndamere's pleas, his elder went out to speak with the strangers; they cut him down mercilessly. From there, they began to slaughter every man, woman, and child in the clan. Tryndamere, the sole survivor, hid under the bodies of his dead parents. Upon their bloodied corpses, he swore eternal vengeance on those who took his people from him - the assassins of Noxus. To train himself, Tryndamere voluntarily served under all the great chieftains of the barbarian tribes, learning the ways of the barbarian warrior. Not only did this make him the man he needed to become in order to exact his revenge, it has also garnered him friends and allies among the most powerful barbarian leaders of Valoran. This recently allowed him to unite the barbarians into a single, powerful force - all under his command. Now he has joined the League of Legends to earn enough influence to find a permanent home for his people... and to slake his rage on the champions of his hated foes. |-|Release Lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: There are those who choose not to live in one of the great city-states of Valoran. Instead, they live their lives in small villages or nomadic tribes. There are most certainly perils in these untamed lands, but there are also great freedoms that come from being removed from the politics of Runeterra. Tryndamere was born a member of one of these nomadic tribes, a large child of surprising strength. One year, as his clan moved south between the Howling Marsh and the Ironspike Mountains, they came across strangers in black garb. The elder went out to speak with them, but they cut him down mercilessly. They then began the slaughter of every man, woman, and child in the clan. Tryndamere, the sole survivor, hid under the dead bodies of his parents, swearing vengeance on those who took his people from him - the assassins of Noxus. He has since joined the League of Legends to bring honor to the memory of his people and to slake his rage on the champions of his hated foes. "Beware of Tryndamere! His sword appeases the hunger of the soul-devouring dead." |-|Beta Lore= There was a legend among the barbarians clans of the Fyrone Flats, told each time one of their own was to give birth. It was a story about a child who would enter the world with a distinctive mark on his belly-a black circular rune, resembling a snake, coiled over on itself, biting at its tail. It was said that when this child was born, it would signal the beginning of a new era. It was said that the barbarian tribes would rise up, and under the banner of a serpent-shaped rune, they would rule the world. When that child was born, the barbarian nations rejoiced. They feasted and drank and danced. And when they finished, they donned their skins, lifted their swords, and they flooded out of the flats to begin an onslaught that once again plunged the world into war. The child, named Tryndamere, became a formidable warrior. And now, here at the Institute of War, he is prepared to unleash his barbaric strength and take his place atop the world. Quotes ;Upon selection * Tryndamere= ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * |-| Demonblade Tryndamere= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt Tryndamere slams his blade down at three points around him. * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * Development * ''Tryndamere was designed by Guinsoo. Tryndamere OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic splash art Tryndamere OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic splash art Tryndamere Concept.jpg|Tryndamere concept Tryndamere Viking concept.jpg|Viking Tryndamere concept Tryndamere Sultan concept.jpg|Sultan Tryndamere concept Tryndamere Render old.png|Old in-game model Tryndamere Statue.jpg|Tryndamere statue and splash art Previous Abilities MightyCleave.jpg|'Mighty Cleave' (Active): Tryndamere swings his sword in an arc, dealing attack damage to nearby enemies and slowing them down for a duration. Frenzied_Strikes.png|Frenzied Strikes There's Something in the Trees of Summoner's Rift Announcement made by Average Gatsby:There's Something in the Trees of Summoner's Rift Summoners! There's something lurking in the trees of Summoner's Rift. Something so vile, so menacing, and so terrifying that even the bravest of champions dare not set foot in the jungle. It's been said that wolves, golems, and dragons have been going missing, and that even the dreaded Baron Nashor fears for his life. While no one is sure exactly who or what is responsible for the disappearances, a strange figure has been spotted moving ever so methodically through the woods. We manage to capture this photograph of him before he disappeared again into the brush. Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer! Announcement made by Average Gatsby:Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer! This week, three champions of the League disappeared in the woods near Summoners Rift amid whispers of a powerful artifact had been spotted. These intrepid treasure hunters struck off into the jungle, disregarding rumors of strange happenings, abnormal behavior among the wildlife, and a mysterious presence so terrifying that even the most courageous dare not speak its name. '' ''Today, after a search party was dispatched, their remains were found! This is their story! Cut down your enemies with Sultan Tryndamere Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Cut down your enemies with Sultan Tryndamere For the launch of League of Legends in Turkey, Tryndamere is shedding his barbarian armor for a more traditional Turkish wardrobe. Sultan Tryndamere comes equipped with Turkish garb, a new model, a new critical hit animation, and a Turkish-inspired, ornate scimitar that kicks up dust as it drags on the ground. Best of all, Sultan Tryndamere has meticulously trimmed his moustache for a more distinguished rampage. Tryndamere Sultan Screenshots.jpg|Sultan Tryndamere screenshots Don’t miss this opportunity to save on your new scimitar before you charge into battle with Sultan Tryndamere! Patch history ** On-crit cooldown reduction reduced to 1 second from 2. The effect is now doubled against champions. V3.12: Twisted Treeline only * ** Cooldown increased to 15/14/13/12/11 seconds from 13/12/11/10/9. * ** Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 seconds from 110/100/90. V3.03: * ** Ability power ratio adjusted to 0.3 + 0.012 per Fury consumed (total 1.5 at maximum Fury) from 1.5. V3.01: * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to 0.670 from 0.644. * Fury decay now begins after 8 seconds from after 5. V1.0.0.152: * Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.132: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 56 from 59.2. ** Base health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 7.9 from 10.9. * Fury decay now begins after 5 seconds from after 8. * ** Attack damage reduction reduced to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/40/60/80/100. V1.0.0.131: * ** Heal per fury reduced to 0.5/0.95/1.4/1.85/2.3 from 0.65/1.15/1.65/2.15/2.65. V1.0.0.126: * ** Now properly grants assists if the slow is not applied. V1.0.0.123: * ** Heal per fury increased to 0.65/1.15/1.65/2.15/2.65 from 0.5/0.95/1.4/1.85/2.3. * ** Base damage increased to 70/100/130/160/190 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1.2 from 1. ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere was not gaining the proper Fury upon using Spinning Slash. V1.0.0.122: * General ** New model and animations ** Tryndamere has been working out and is now approximately 20% bigger ** Tryndamere now uses Fury, gaining 5 Fury per hit, 10 per crit, and 10 extra per kill. ** Fury decays at 5 Fury per second after being out of combat for 10 seconds. * ** Now grants up to 35% critical strike chance, depending on his Fury. * ** Passively increases attack damage by 5-20/10-30/15-40/20-50/25-60 depending on Tryndamere's missing health. ** Consumes all Fury to heal Tryndamere for 30-80/40-135/50-190/60-245/70-300 depending on how much Fury was consumed. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 12/11/10/9/8. * ** Is now free to cast * ** Is now free to cast. ** Cooldown increased to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds from 9. ** Base damage adjusted to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/90/140/190/240. ** Scaling adjusted to 1.0 bonus attack damage from 0.5 total attack damage (still scales with AP). ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. V1.0.0.120: * ** Fixed a bug where it improperly showed "Endless Rage!" to represent damage being prevented. V1.0.0.116: * Revised tooltips. v1.0.0.113: * ** Will now always activate before and . * Classic Skin Splash Art updated. v1.0.0.111: * ** Fixed a bug where it could not be used while suppressed. v1.0.0.109: * ** Passive critical chance increased to 10-50% from 0-50%. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. V1.0.0.103: * ** Cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. ** Damage per stack increased to 5 from 3. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 9. ** Area of effect increased to 225 from 185. V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.86: * ** Cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 18/16/14/12/10. * ** Is now castable while stunned or disabled. V1.0.0.85: * ** Critical strike chance per 10% health missing increased to 5% from 4.5%. * ** Speed has been normalized to be more responsive. V1.0.0.83: * ** Critical strike chance per 10% health missing increased to 4.5% from 2.5% (due to the bug). ** Fixed a bug in which the critical strike chance was giving less per 10% health missing. * ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 20/18/16/14/12. * ** No longer castable while immobilized. * ** Cooldown reduced to 110/100/90 seconds from 130/115/100. V1.0.0.75: * ** Fixed a tooltip bug. V1.0.0.72: * ** The first physical attack after cast will now properly animate. V1.0.0.63: * ** Bonus critical strike chance reduced to 25% at all levels from 30/40/50% at levels 1/6/12. * ** Cooldown increased to 20/18/16/14/12 seconds from 12 at all ranks. * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * ** Damage reduced to 40/90/140/185/240 from 60/105/150/195/240. * ** Cooldown increased to 130/115/100 seconds from 120/100/80. V1.0.0.61: Reworked * ** Now increases critical strike chance by 0.3/0.4/0.5% per 1% of Tryndamere's missing health. * ** Now activates on critical strikes as well as kills. ** Now provides 4 attack damage and 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5% critical damage per stack. ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds from 30/25/20/15/10. ** Heal reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 per stack from 90 + 30/45/60/75/90 per stack. ** Each time you gain for the first time, you gain 2 stacks instead of 1. ** Heal ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1. * ** Health cost changed to 25 from 20/25/30/35/40. ** Fixed a bug that caused the tooltip to show no health cost. * ** Range reduced to 660 from 1150. ** Damage changed to 60/105/150/195/240 + 50% of total attack damage from 110/165/220/275/330. ** Health cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** Cooldown is now reduced by 2 seconds each time you critically strike. ** It will fire directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/100/80 seconds from 160/120/80. ** Reduced number of stacks gained on activation to 4/6/8 from 3/6/9. ** If Tryndamere is below 5% health when ends, it will heal him to 5%. V1.0.0.32:' * ** Stacks applied from casting should properly increase Tryndamere's stats. V0.9.25.34: * ** Slow increased to 30/37/45/52/60 from 20/30/40/50/60. V0.9.25.24: * ** Fixed issue with it not working when out of range. V0.9.25.21: * ** Fixed an issue causing the bonus critical strike chance to be at half power. * ** Targeting out of range will cause Spinning Slash to immediately cast in that direction rather than moving into range first (flash functionality). ** Now has a minimum movement speed regardless of slows. * ** Now makes Mocking Shout and Spinning Slash free to cast. V0.9.22.16: * ** Slow reduced to 20/30/40/50/60% from 30/40/50/60/70%. V0.9.22.15: * Stats: ** Increased base damage to 60 from 57. ** Increased damage per level to 3.2 from 3.1. ** Increased base health to 559 from 539. * ** Attack damage reduction now applies regardless of direction faced. * ** Base heal now heals for 130 (+65 per stack). * ** Reduced cooldown to 9 seconds from 10. ** Increased damage to 110/160/210/270/330 from 90/150/210/270/330. ** Now has a minimum speed. V0.9.22.7: * Stats: ** Increased movement speed to 320 from 310. ** Increased base health regen to 2 from 1.62. ** Reduced health regen per level to .18 from .2. * ** Duration increased to 15 seconds from 10. V0.8.21.110: * : ** Reduced cooldown to 30/26/22/18/14 seconds from 30 at all ranks. ** Attack speed per stack increased to 8% from 7%. * ** Renamed to . July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage changed to 90/150/210/270/330 from 75/140/205/270/335. * ** Heal increased to 65 per stack from 50 per stack. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.2 from 0.15. ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 35. June 6, 2009 Patch: * : ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Stack duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 7 from 8. May 29, 2009 Patch: * ** Maximum crit damage bonus reduced to 50% from 70%. * ** Cast range reduced to 1000 from 1150. ** Fixed a bug with Slash's animation not transitioning correctly, causing Tryndamere to keep spinning after the slash was completed. * : Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 12. May 23, 2009 Patch: * ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Modified the potential crit strike modifier to .7 at all levels from .5/.7/.9/1.0 (he only achieves .7 when at 1% life). May 9, 2009 Patch: * General ** Tweaked Tryndamere's attack animation. ** Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. * Stats ** Base health increased to 585 from 550. ** Health gain per level increased to 95 from 80. ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere was not having his health regen increased per level. Now his health regen increases by 0.2 per level. * ** Fixed a performance issue. * : ** Now properly stacks 2/4/6/8/10 times. ** Now instant cast. ** Changed hit particle. * ** Cooldown changed to 10 seconds at all ranks from 8/10/12/14/16. ** Speed now increases with Tryndamere's movement speed. * : ** Range increased to compensate for cast issues. ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 11. ** Casting radius increased. ** Fixed a bug where the spell used Tryndamere's facing instead of the targets'. * ** Fixed a bug that caused 1 too many stacks of Bloodlust. May 1, 2009 Patch: Added * (Innate) * (Q) * (W) * (E) * (Ultimate) }} References cs:Tryndamere/Příběh de:Tryndamere/Background fr:Tryndamere/Historique pl:Tryndamere/historia sk:Tryndamere/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion with no champion render